Shi-nii
by Ichiru deathstrawberry
Summary: Ichigo a bandaged toddler with amnesia was left in a forest with no food and shelter. He was then saved by an unknown pale stranger that was hunting in the forest to satisfy something that had him confused. As he was taken in the family that the albino had, they found something amazing and unbelievable in the toddler.


**Story: "Shi-nii"**

**Rating: **M

**Pairing: **Shirosaki & Ichigo**  
**

**Disclaimer:**Don't own Bleach

**Summary: **Ichigo a bandaged toddler with amnesia was left in a forest with no food and shelter. He was then saved by an unknown pale stranger that was hunting in the forest to satisfy something that had him confused. As he was taken in the family that the albino had, they found something amazing and unbelievable in the toddler.

* * *

"Ngh..." A small tan hand reached up to rub the sleep away from his eyes but when he touched them he felt something rough and soft around and all he could see was darkness. He sat up and touched his eyes, he followed the wrapping up to his head. He tried to remove it but the wrapping wouldn't budge so he gave up. Cold, frosty air washed over the small toddler and shivered violently. He leaned down and touched the floor and felt it icy cold and hard. "Where am I? I'm fweezing." The small toddler sniffled pitifully and felt warm salty tears fall from his wrapped eyes. The toddler felt lonely and hungry, and then rubbed the tears away.

He crawled to his left side and shivered again when he touched the cold floor. He crawled not knowing where to go as he was crawling he suddenly felt something telling him to crawl to the right and he did like he was told. The toddler stopped and lifted his small numb fingers to feel what was beside him. He gasped in shock when he felt a tree trunk and quickly removed his fingers. He used the tree trunk to lift himself up and brought his small tiny hands to his mouth and puffed warm air to have his blood pulsing in them. He continued to walk through the forest listening to the birds chirping and the crunching of the cold icy floor under his Boby snow boots. He didn't know how long he had been walking but knows that he's been walking for hours because his small feet hurt. He was shivering from the cold, and his stomach was growling. He sat under a beautiful snow covered sakura tree trunk and pulled his small legs to his chest. And laid his forehead on his fat snow white pants. He stayed like that until he fell asleep for a moment before he heard a branch snap. He lifted his head and looked to the sound of the direction.

He heard a gasp and quickly stood up running away from the sound that was prevented from someone. He ran and followed the feeling that was directing him where to move so he wouldn't crash on the trees. The feeling was starting to disappear and suddenly he fell from a cliff. He caught on the edge of the cliff and whimpered when he couldn't feel his fingers and was slowly losing grip. He lost his grip and was about to fall, until he felt anther person grab his small tiny hand and was pulled up into a big strong broad clothed chest.

"Hey little guy. Ma names Shirosaki Zangetsu. Wha' are ya doing here? Where are yer parents?" The male voice asked the small toddler, who only kept shivering violently from the cold and the fright from when he was about to fall.

"What a...a..ar..are pa...waa..pawants?" The small toddler asked.

Shirosaki unzipped his jacket and pulled the toddler to his chest and zipped the jacket with the child inside. Shirosaki wrapped his arms around the small child tightly to stop the child from getting terribly sick. "Ya don't know wha' are parents?" Shirosaki asked in complete shock.

The small toddler shook his small wrapped up head. "Um.. I don' weally wemember if I have any pawants or wath they arth".

Shirosaki stayed quiet for a moment thinking on what to do with the child, suddenly he snapped his fingers."Aha~!" The small toddler jumped when the man snapped his fingers and yelled. "Ya can live at my place with my friends ne? What's ya name kid?" The male asked.

The toddler stayed quiet going through his mind to remember his name, suddenly a named popped up. "Itsygo" The toddler said.

"Only Ichigo? Do you remember your last name?" Shirosaki asked but the toddler simply shook his head against his chest making him sigh. "Ok then let's go home so that I can check ya and feed ya. Ok?" He looked down at Ichigo when he didn't receive any answer and noticed that the toddler had fallen asleep with his face hidden in his chest. He softly smiled at the cute sight of the child sleeping peacefully. He stood up from his kneeling position and jogged toward his black Xterrra with the child in his jacket he then ran quicker when he felt the child having a fever.

When he finally reached his Xterra, he opened the back door and carefully unzipped his jacket and placed the child on the soft gray leather seat. He buckled the child and moved the upper seat belt strap behind the child so he wouldn't choke. He carefully shut the door and opened the door to the driver's seat and climbed in. He started the car listening to the soft purr of his car and headed to his European styled mansion.

* * *

After a good one hour drive, he parked his car in the huge garage of his home and climbed out of the driver's seat when he turned the car off. He walked to the back seat and unbuckled the child and picked him up. The small toddler unconsciously wrapped his small arms around Shirosaki's neck and snuggled against the junction between his neck and shoulder. Shirosaki placed his hand on Ichigo's small back and walked inside his home and heard loud snorings coming from the living room sofa. He walked in front of the sofa and saw a blue teal haired guy wearing a navy blue hooded sweatshirt and black skinny jeans. He smirked and walked behind the sofa grabbing the edge then lifted it tipping it to the side. The teal haired male rolled off and fell face-flat on the floor with a loud 'omph'. The teal haired male stood up quickly, his eyes looking around alarmingly until they landed on the pale albino behind him snickering.

"Bastard! What the hell was that fo... Is that a fucken child your carrying Shirosaki?!" The teal haired male asked incredulously, receiving a deadly glare from the albino that made him shiver even though it wasn't from the coldness.

"Yes Grimmjow. Touch the kid and I'll fucken rip your hands off understood?" Shirosaki snarled at Grimmjow.

Grimmjow nodded quickly he didn't want his hands ripped off, because he knew that when Shirosaki gave a warning like that he meant it literally.

"Go call Akai and send her to my bedroom." And with that Shirosaki went up the stairs with the sleeping child in his arms to his bedroom.

Once he got there he opened the dark red slick door and went inside, closing the door behind him. He went to his king sized bed and gently laid the child on the bed and sat beside the child. There was a knock on his door and was then opened by tall male with long black hair and red eyes. He was wearing a black hooded sweatshirt with navy blue jeans. Shirosaki looked over his shoulder and raised a curious pale elegant eyebrow at his younger brother. "What is it Mugetsu?"

Mugetsu looked at Shirosaki and then at the small sleeping form, with bandages wrapped around its head and eyes, on Shirosaki's bed and then raised a curious black elegant eyebrow gesturing to the toddler. "What did you do?" Mugetsu asked calmly walking to stand in front of the bed.

"Nothing. Found the kid lost in the forest like this. He doesn't who he is. Nor does he know who his parents are. So I'm waiting for Akai to come and check the kid just to make sure if he had what I think he has." Shirosaki said, right after he finished the door was knocked again. "Speaking of the devil. Come in!"

A girl came in with a fluffy tabby orange and white cat in her arms. She had long black hair that reached to her knees and had lily-white skin with red emotionless eyes. The girl was wearing a black lolita maid kimono. "You called Shirosaki-sama?" The girl asked. Mugetsu blushed when the girl stood beside him and averted his gaze to the side.

Shirosaki stood up. "Yeah. Can ya help me with the kid Akai?" Shirosaki said jerking a thumb behind him.

Akai looked at the toddler that had bandages wrapped around his eyes and head. She walked around the bed and stood in front of the toddler noticing that the child's cheeks were flushed. "He has a fever." She stated calmly to herself. She settled the cat on the bed and then slowly took the child's jacket and pants off, leaving him only wearing his underwear.

Everybody then noticed that child also had wrappings around his waist.

Shirosaki rose an eyebrow. "Why does he have bandages all over him?"

"What's the boys name?" Akai asked, ignoring Shirosaki's previous question.

"Ichigo. Why?" Shirosaki asked, watching the albino girl gently tap Ichigo's shoulder.

"Ichigo can you hear me?" Akai asked.

"Huh? Where am I?" Ichigo softly asked.

"Ichigo can you sit up please." Akai asked Ichigo in a gentle voice.

"Umm.. hai." Ichigo slowly sat up with the help of Akai.

"Ok. I'm going to remove bandages from your eyes and I want to keep them closed. Ok?"

Ichigo nodded and sat on the bed twirling his thumbs together. Akai then slowly and carefully unwrapped the bandages from Ichigo's eyes. Akai's and the two other males eyes widened. "Ichigo I want you to slowly and carefully open your eyes." She said breathlessly.

Ichigo did as he was told, and slowly opened his chibi mocha eyes and looked at Akai with curiosity at her red eyes.

* * *

_**If some of ya are wonderin how the maid dress looks here's the link so that ya can see it in deviatart by Ketsueki1. " art/Angel-feather-cosplay-lolita-japanese-maid-dre -377327949" I hope ya like it. Review onegai ^ ^ I love reading yer reviews a lot~!  
**_


End file.
